Beautiful Disaster
by chichai
Summary: Her perfection slowly ran away with all the water down the drains as her tears fell upon her cheeks and mingled with the rain drops. She felt numb and sick as she walked down the stairs, away from her nightmare and into despair. [ONESHOT]


Hey iv already put this one up b4 but after intense bullying and due to public demand its bak up!!

_Italics_ - thoughts

… … … - new scene

**Beautiful Disaster**

The stars sang their lullaby of happiness that night. The party inside was lively and as Takao stood outside the murmur of chatter sounded like a bee hive. The pale moon emitted soft rays upon the still ground as he looked over the balcony and down at the magnificent outside entrance to the mansion. The water from the angel fountain gave a soft trickling noise that floated into the wind and into Takao's heart easing him of all his subconscious worries. His cufflinks sparkled as they lay next to his suit jacket on the small table beside him. His hair looked messy but it suited him and the now relaxed nature his suit was in. The top few buttons of his shirt had been undone, his black tie was wrapped around his knuckles and his sleeves were rolled up baring his forearms. Curious brown eyes watched from the balcony doors as he tensed his arms and then relaxed them. Ray watched from the faintly lit room as the silent figure gazed outside with a shimmer in her eyes. He smiled as the pieces of the puzzle quickly joined together; Takao was outside, he was the one that was capturing her attention. Ray mutely walked forward and stood behind her. He put his hands in his trouser pockets and smirked as minutes went by and the girl was still delirious in her own thoughts and smiling to herself.

"You know you could talk to him." he said gently and the girl snapped out of her thoughts and spun around. Ray smiled as she reddened trying to think of an excuse. "He's a nice guy, he won't mind."

"Uh no I was looking at the um thingy." she pointed to the sky and Ray's eyes glinted. She knew she had been caught out. "Please don't tell him." she said and looked back at Takao and then walked off as quickly as her heels would allow her to. Ray walked out onto the balcony with a smile on his face and stood beside Takao leaning over the ledge. The entrance was still and the cars glistened sleepily as the couples passed by to make their way to the private gardens for a romantic stroll. Takao came out of his thoughtless silence.

"I saw Kai and Kari walk to the gardens." Takao clicked his tongue and laughed as Ray elbowed him.

"Don't give me those sort of images! Not when it comes to Kari and Kai."

"Oh come on Ray, it's natural." Ray sat up on the ledge of the balcony as he felt his checks burn as Takao wound him up.

"I saw Hiro go in there with a girl." Ray smiled as his come back had the required effect, Takao shivered and had disturbing images. Ray mimicked him, "Oh come on Takao, it's natural!"

"Touché my long haired friend, touché." Takao laughed recovering quickly and stretching. "Nice wedding I guess."

"Best part was when you walked in on the bridesmaids getting changed." Ray laughed crossing his arms.

"Man, you change _before_ the wedding not _during_ it!" Takao defended himself and then he smiled, "It wasn't such a bad experience though." Ray shook his head still amused as Takao began to recall the event. "Then again there's probably better."

"You are one sick twisted little freak, you know that?" Mariam said from behind Takao making him jump.

"What?" he laughed pretending the fright she gave him never happened, "If it were guys you would be enjoying it too."

"I'm not the type to walk in on someone when they're getting changed." Mariam said bluntly as Ray got off the wall and went back inside. "Takao give me your hand." Takao looked at Mariam in astonishment and Mariam rolled her eyes, "The dress makes it hard to get up on the wall and if I try myself I'll rip the dress and be killed by that bossy cow of a bride. Nothing else!!" she added the last two words with immense directness as Ray walked out with a chair. He put it down beside her.

"That won't do Raymondo, the damsel in distress wants up on the wall. God, you can take the girl outta the tomboy but you can never take the tomboy outta the girl." Mariam and Ray smiled at each other as they recognised the dodgy ness of Takao's little saying. Takao held out his hand, not knowing what the mild hilarity was about, and Mariam looked at it raising her eyebrow. "You wanted help up." he reminded her.

"That was then, this is now." she sat down and smiled at Ray to say thank you. Ray smiled back and laughed when he saw Takao looking at Mariam in utter confusion.

"You are so weird." he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not me with my zip down." Mariam smirked as Takao rushed to fix his zip that was already up.

"Ha ha!" he said going into a huff and turning his back on her he smiled, "Talo's been looking for you. He wants a dance." he turned and whisked a rose from the nearby rose bush. "Voila!" he tossed it over to her and she caught it crushing the stem with her hand and looking at him angrily. Takao winced at the sight of her blood, "Mariam the thorns!"

"I don't care!"

"Chill Mariam it was a joke!"

"Make your jokes to someone who wants to hear them!" Mariam snapped oblivious to the blood dribbling from her hand. She walked away down the side steps that lead from the balcony to the entrance with her black dress trailing behind her and blood staining the floor as she left. Takao shrugged,

"What was with that mood swing?" Ray shook his head and shrugged one of his shoulders, "Must just be that time of the month." Takao concluded.

"You know what T?" Ray lifted up Takao's jacket, "Mariam was right." Takao looked at him as he threw Takao his jacket, saying in a playful tone, "You are a freak!"

"What? Periods are natural!"

"If you say natural one more time I'll-"

"Na-tu-ral." Takao smirked as his favourite hobby of testing his limits crept up. The shadows began to streak across Ray's face while he made his way across the balcony giving a sly smile,

"When you least expect it." he said chillingly and went down the stairs to the entrance.

"Ooo scary!" Takao yelled after him turning to give a squeak as a bird flew through the rose bush and straight in front of his nose. Ray's laughter from the bottom of the stairs wafted through the air making Takao grumble.

… … …

Max and Kenny watched as Max's three year old cousin ran after Kai as he walked through the busy room. She tugged at his trousers, he looked down at her and presented her with a rare smile as she held out her small adorable hands for a dance. He shook his head and patted her shoulder making her giggle and blush innocently and run off.

"Oh come on Kai, that's the best looking girl in the room!" Max smiled watching his wee cousin pull a boy more her own age and height onto the dance floor.

"I would've said it was you." Kari said following Kai with a delicate flower in her hand.

"Oh Kai! You romantic devil you!" Kenny teased Kai whose face went rigid as he tightened his jaw.

_Wish it was me, stupid jackass whoever it was that gave it to her…_Kai thought ignoring Max and Kenny as they got hyper. Kari smiled gently at Kai's jealousy and as she passed him she whispered,

"It was a little boy that gave me it. Don't worry." she took her place beside him and his heart gave a smile as he let the tension in his jaw disappear. Kari watched as Ray swaggered into the room and messed her hair. She gave him a punch and he jumped backwards a little.

"What was that for?" Ray asked nursing his left arm.

"Do I need a reason to punch you?" Kari retaliated with an angelic voice. Ray looked at her and raised his eyebrow,

"What are you up to?"

"Hmph! It wasn't me that just strutted into the room." Ray blushed as he realised the way he'd walked into the room.

"I..." he stopped knowing if he said anything else he would tangle himself up in his little white lies. Kari smiled, "Why do I even try to hide it from you?" a smile came to his face, "but you don't know it all."

"If only you knew Ray, if only you knew." Kari joked handing him the flower as his smile faded and his embarrassment grew at the thought of Kari actually knowing what he had just got up to, "The fragility suits you better than it does me." she smiled walking out as Ray tried to defend himself.

"Me? You seen these arms? Arms of steel!!" Kai shook his head at Ray's weak attempt to get back at Kari, "Well I'm sorry we can't all be The Hulk like you Kai." Ray said midway between joking and a huff. Kai shrugged,

"What can I say? When your born the best, you stay the best."

"So what happened to you then?" Ray threw the flower at Kai's face hoping to hit him with it but Kai moved out of the way. Ray tried to hide as it hit a woman in the corner of her eye. Kai sniggered as the woman marched up to Ray pulling him out of his sanctuary giving him a sharp clout around the ears and shoving the now bent flower into his stomach ,

"Keep your romantic gestures to yourself thank you very much young man!! Hm!!" she stalked off with her nose in the air as Ray gently felt his flaming red ear with his fingertips.

"Don't worry Ray, she's just playing hard to get." Kai's eyes glinted as Ray looked horrified at the thought of him and the old slightly podgy women. Kai walked off and was absorbed by the bustling crowds, not to mention his usual entourage of admiring fans, female fans that is.

… … …

The moon rose to it's full height as the girl sat resting against the wall of the mansion. The glow from the half hidden moon made her hair shine softly as her delicate loose curls fell over her shoulders. Her make up was applied with perfection and shone with a dull hope that her mind had long forgotten but her heart still yearned for. Takao walked around the corner and she tucked her feet in as he walked straight by her. She looked at him with her glistening eyes and then looked down at the gravel beneath her feet. Her throat was filled with sickness at her invisibility to him and she had the urge to throw the biggest bit of gravel she could find at him, then she'd have his attention…but decided against it. Everything happens for a reason and this was probably hers. A tear trickled down her face taking away the flawless glow of foundation, finally showing the scars and bruises that lay beneath her mask. Takao trotted further around to the back of the mansion. He'd heard that blading matches were running riot and he couldn't wait to be a part of the action.

_Alright! I guess this wedding isn't going to be as shirt and tie as I thought_ he began to lose himself in his thoughts when Mariam appeared by his side in denims and a t-shirt. "Yikes!" he snapped out of it and fell to the ground. He looked at her with a puzzled expression that Mariam clearly didn't appreciate. "What happened to your dress?"

"What happened to your dignity?" she retorted as he stayed on the ground.

"Never had much!" he grinned, thinking Mariam would have taken it as a joke.

"Clearly." she said curtly and walked ahead.

"Excuse me??" he jumped up and hurried by her side, "You ought to try being more nice, you might actually smile for once." Mariam ignored his comment.

"Why are you following me?"

"Blading." Takao took Dragoon out proudly.

"This is a wedding Takao not a tournament. You're the only one who seems to have overlooked that basic but crucial fact."

"Obviously I noticed it was a wedding but someone told me-"

"Think about earlier, didn't Ray say he'd get you back?"

"Oh yeah...how d'you-?"

"Takao you should try to hide how dim-witted you are, not show it off." Mariam jumped up over the wall and disappeared.

"You should really think about my idea of you being nice!" he yelled after her and shook his head as he went off in the direction he came from. _Dim-witted! Who is she calling dim-witted?? I'm smarter than she is! Obviously it's a wedding! I hardly came expecting it to be a circus act did I?_ He stomped by the girl again who stared down at the ground as blood trickled down her bare arm feeding the wilting flowers that lay at her feet.

… … …

Ray watched as Max chatted up a few girls and smiled at him as he finally got a pretty good result. Two girls wanted to dance with him and they were glaring at each other as Max soaked in the interest he was receiving.

"Ladies, ladies, you know, I can dance with you both." Max smirked as the brunette grabbed his hand.

"I'm first!"

"No Noah, he asked me first! Max tell her!" the blonde sulked.

"Laurie uh," he looked at Ray who had stopped watching Max's situation and was twirling the bent flower through his fingers and facing the ceiling with his eyes closed as he lost himself in deep thought. "One of you could dance with Ray. He's almost as good as me." Max added the last sentence with an attractive arrogance as he took both of their hands and led them over to Ray. It was kinda pathetic to watch them as they both tried to compete with one another in the stupidest of ways. "Yo Ray, would you like to dance with one of these lovely ladies?"

Ray sighed. Why did Max have to think of doing this? He wanted to be alone right now. Ray opened his eyes and put on a convincing fake smile, he looked down captivating the girls with his stunning eyes.

"I'll go with him!!" they said in unison throwing Max's hands out of theirs and making a grab for Ray who bounced from his seat to distance himself from them.

"Ah no thank you, I'm busy." Ray watched as the girls swooned over him and he felt his cheeks redden.

"So I guess your back to dancing with me then?" Max said not sure why he was making himself second choice to Ray when he could find someone he could be first choice to, but hey, he only wanted a dance. Laurie stepped back,

"You know I forgot my boyfriend might not be very happy at me dancing with you."

"Mine neither!" Noah added looking at Laurie thankfully for getting them both an excuse.

"Yeah I forgot my girl would flip too." Max played along with their game hoping they'd know he was saying it to take the piss out of their crap excuses…it didn't quite work out that way. Laurie's eyes watered and Noah frowned at him,

"You were leading us on?" Laurie began to cry and then wiped under her eyes. "I thought you really liked me!!!" she looked at her fingertips which bore a thin trace of black liquid this sent her over the edge into a hysterical wail, "Oh no my mascara!!!"

"You dirty lying cheating son of a-" Noah lifted a glass from Ray's table.

"Woah woah woah!" Max hide behind Ray who glanced at him in annoyance for leaving him to get soaked. "There is no need for that kinda language!" Laurie gave a final deafening snivel and ran off. Noah ran after her, suddenly her best friend. "Women!" Max said in a tone that expressed how victimised he felt as he came out from behind Ray who shook his head and left.

… … …

Takao wandered through the room and smirked as he watched Daichi and his friends gather in a group ready to hatch a plan that would, without a doubt, cause anarchy and mayhem (AN: Go Daichi!!!). Daichi whispered and his friends laughed.

"Whacha doin'?" Takao popped up behind Daichi making him and his friend's jump ten feet in the air. Takao laughed as Daichi regained his composure.

"Funny, Mr No Mates!" Daichi snapped and his friends sniggered.

"How long did it take you to think of that one Einstein?"

"Not long." Daichi smiled proudly, "Why don't you go get Kai or something we're busy in stage one of our world domination."

"World domination?" Takao laughed, "Daichi you can't catch a basketball without getting your nose hit, how in the hell are you gonna survive mass revolutions and wars to get the world?"

"Yo Daichi I thought we were planning how to get the cake, I'm not into world domination." one of his friend's said making Daichi glare at him.

"Daichi don't be stupid!!" Takao yelled at him, "You'll ruin the wedding!"

"It was only gonna be a slice." Daichi murmured thinking it would make things better. Takao shook his head and left Daichi and his friends to devise a new scheme that wouldn't have such a dramatic impact on the bride and groom. The lights dimmed as slow music began to play. Takao watched as couples began to go on the floor and dance in each other's arms. Daichi snuck towards the dj and Takao laughed as he watched a young girl ruin his campaign of chaos by swinging him onto the dance floor. Takao's eyes glistened as they watered at the sight of Daichi trying to scramble away from her. He looked around and saw that nearly all the tables were empty and felt the comedy of Daichi dancing slip away and a new mild numbness settle in its place. But he wasn't going to let it get him down so he put his feet up on the opposite chair and closed his eyes relaxing as he listened to the song that brought out the mushiness in everyone, except Daichi who still fought to break free of his admirer.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Takao's eyes snapped open and he saw a girl standing next to him and he stuttered a bit, she laughed, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well, I can't really dance." he said taking his feet off of the seat and standing up.

"Have you seen that little guy over there?" she pointed over to Daichi who looked like he had in ants in his pants. Takao laughed. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about." she said taking his hand and leading him out to the crowd of people who were slowly losing themselves to the over-romantic moment.

… … …

Outside the stars started to flicker and grow in strength and number as the night wore on. The shadows lay sleeping as a small click echoed from the balcony and the girl stood once more watching Takao as the glow from inside gently played across her face making her skin look innocent and distraught. The cuts upon her arms had finally rested and melted unusually fast into her glossy skin as her eyes filled with soft but wrenching tears. The sight of Takao and the other girl dancing together in a silky harmony made her sick with loss and anger towards herself. If only she had had more strength, she could've been the one in his arms. A new song began and her heart died as she saw them continue to dance. The sky gave a rumble and heavy rain began to fall on her broken heart as she closed the balcony doors swiftly and silently. Her perfection slowly ran away with all the water down the drains as her tears fell upon her cheeks and mingled with the rain drops. She felt numb and sick as she walked down the stairs, away from her nightmare and into despair.


End file.
